Different Eras
by hawa-chan
Summary: After being death for 5 times in 5 different eras, at last he was reborn as a boy in his current time. Unfortunately, his memories were still there and it seems that the same thing will happen again. He had grown sick of it. It's better of not being born. Will he be able to escape from such cruel fate, with Oga by his side?


Title: Different Eras

Anime: Beelzebub

Pairing: Oga x Furuichi

Note: Furuichi was on different eras with different identities so Oga will never appear for a while.

* * *

_Sfx: rain_

For some reasons, I can't hold my breath anymore -

* * *

Arc 1

A perfect princess and the Count

Part 1

_17xx, somewhere at Europe._

Getting born in royal family was a real bless but was also a curse, especially when you were born as a single princess. The daily life will never be as fun as commoners all over the country. She is just an ordinary little girl but as an only successor, she was tortured to success the whole family's expectation on her. She was trained to be an elegant princess, became mature, find an appropriate husband, and give birth to a prince to continue the family traditions. Nothing more than that.

She was a fascinating beauty. Her natural long and silky silvered hair will spark under the moonlight. Thanks to the Spartan training, which she adapted to it quickly than other ordinary childish princesses, she won million hearts. The proposals were lining up for her non - stop. Her dazzling future seemed to be waiting for her.

Unfortunately, she has a vital weakness. She was sick. Sure sick girl will always won the heart of innocent boys, but was not good for her. Despite being mature, she also has her own complicated issues. She refused to be on the way to the person she loved. Her vision was to be the most caliber woman in this world. She saw her status as an advantage. Everything was perfect except this. She always dreams to have a normal healthy body.

With this cursed body, she was hardly able to be social. She had no friend at her age and spent her days only at home, reading all kinds of material.

One day, a suspicious package arrived under her name. As the maid delivered the package to her room, she stripped the packaging and took out a thick book from the package. That was the genre that she never tried before. S-E-X. Everybody in that castle will be horribly scared if they know that their princess had chosen such an indecent book to read. She was only 12 that time even though that book should be for 16 and above.

That's all some brief introduction about our first princess.

On her 15th birthday, her family gathered all the royal families, nobles and their whole relatives just to meet her. As expected, her beauty and elegancy attracted all the young male hearts. She excelled everything she learnt even on her 6th. She was a genius. She was not a social girl so she only speaks if it was necessary. It was a successful debut for her. She thought, everything was going to be fine.

Unfortunately, she fell sick again, on her 16th. It was such a waste since she had planned everything for her road of success. Instead of opening an opera theater, she had to lie on the bed. Everything was ruined and it looked like as she will never able to be saved.

So, her family who she loved so much had made the decision. They will take in a relative to their family and send their princess to another noble family that needs her. It's not like she was a slut instead she was a caliber girl so she should have some uses to that family.

After a few days, she was sent to a Count's mansion on the faraway land by using a carriage. It took 3 days to reach the destination.

It was a dark and scary mansion. The rumors said that the Count was a very terrible man. He will slaughter everyone he displeased with his own hands. Not like she cared as she knew that she will die here after all. It's not that bad for being killed instead of die alone on the bed. Or maybe…being a made is better?

The design of the entrance door of that mansion was really creepy. There were twin dragons which were nicely crafted on the large door. Those dragons looked awfully like the real one. As she stood before the door, the thunder sounds appeared and the rain immediately poured down like cats and dogs. The princess had gotten wet yet she still hadn't loose her grips yet.

Quickly, she walked to the door and knocked it. After a few knocks, at last somebody opened the door for her. The princess was fascinated.

A young and handsome red haired man appeared in front of sight. She never saw him before. Does it mean that he never attends her birthday party before? The young Count smiled as he saw the princess.

"Well, well. You're the princess, I assume?" he asked to test the reaction of the princess.

"Yes, that's me. Please take good care of me, Sir!" the princess answered with the most appropriate tone that she knew to show her modesty. The Count smirked as he heard her reply. "Very well, please come in." The princess followed him into the mansion.

"So, what is your name?" the Count asked as they walked through the entrance stair.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry for that. Please call me Furuichi."

"What an unusual name. It seems like a Japanese name," the Count replied.

"I know. My parents seem to adore Japanese too much, even naming their European daughter with Eastern name. How about you, Sir?"

"Just call me Hecatos…"

"Behemoth's Pillar Squad?"

"Yes, you know about it?" Hecatos smiled even his introduction was cut by Furuichi.

"Sorry, it looks like I have read too much," she answered and for sudden, her vision went blurry and everything turned dark around her. She can't even hear anything else.

A day had passed and it was already morning. The rain had stopped eventually. Furuichi woke up as she heard a couple of birds singing from the window. Furuichi found that she was on the luxury bed, wearing a gorgeous frilly night gown. She was still feeling groggy so she continued lying some more on the bed. Somehow, she felt frustrated.

_Weak…I'm too weak! I messed up on my first introduction and crushed his impression on me! I can't believe that I messed up horribly like that! Cursed this weak body!_

Suddenly, she heard the knocking sound from the door.

"Come in," she replied, slowly. She was too weak to reply. A maid entered the room and informed that the Count wanted to have the breakfast with her but she can refuse if she still feeling not well. Thinking it was a chance for her to apologize, she asked the maid to carry her to the Count.

Both of them were facing each other at the table. The breakfasts were very delicious but Furuichi can't feel to eat anything right now.

"Are you okay, Furuichi? How do you feel?" Hecatos asked as he saw Furuichi's pale face.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I seldom get wet like that so I..."

"I know. Your parent had told me your situations, but don't worry. I'm quite happy because they were willing to give me such an incredible daughter. You are free to do as you favor but you can't disobey me. If you want to disobey me, do tell me your reasons."

Furuichi can't take her eyes off this man. He's too smart and caliber. He did all his work professionally. She can count on this man.

"Alright, then. Please give your first order." Furuichi smirked.

"First one, huh? Then, how about…"

Furuichi looked gorgeous with her white frilly wedding dress. Her long lace on her head made her looked more 'pure' but also elegance. She knew that this will eventually happen. _Marry the Count…so, this is the last thing for the broken woman like me can do, huh?_

Furuichi should have her happy ending, but she doesn't realize that her marriage will lead her to something terrifying. On that historical moment, Furuichi had become a married woman.

* * *

Author's note:

Ahhh! I'm quite worried about this new story since the main (Oga) is not in this era eventhough this is Oga x Furu. Ahh….I'm quite worried…But, making Furuichi dies for 5 times…where did I get that energy after all?


End file.
